This invention is related to toilet tissue dispensers, and more particularly to a holder for supporting a roll of toilet tissue on a tubular member such as the leg of a portable commode.
Commercially available portable commodes typically have a pot suspended from a frame formed of several tubular members connected together. Toilet tissue holders are not commercially available for such commodes. In addition, invalids frequently employ a portable frame that is mounted adjacent a conventional toilet bowl. Toilet tissue holders are not available for this type of frame. One of the reasons may be that such frames have several vertical tubular legs. It is difficult to fasten a holder on a tubular member in such a manner that it does not either slide down or twist around the leg as the roll of tissue is being used.